The Wolf Girl
by TheMoonWolf
Summary: About a girl who was curse and was turn in to half-wolf/half-human a long time ago. She was transformed into a wolf by a witch. Find out what happens after a long time has passed, and when she meets a boy. I made this after watching Spice and Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf Girl**

**Summary:** It's about a girl who was curse a long time ago. She was transformed into a wolf by a witch. Find out what happens after a long time has passed, and when she meets a boy.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone this is going to be my first story ever. I hope it will turn out okay. It might be my main story on here. Please enjoy and review.

**Rated:** T

**Chapter 1: The Wolf Girl and The Boy**

I ran through the woods and into the cave I am staying at. Why you might ask. It's because I am a wolf girl it means I am half girl and half wolf. I can turn into a full wolf and I also can turn into a girl, but when I do that my wolf ears and tail stay. That's why I can't live in town. They all call me a monster and try to kill me. That means I can't live in caves for very long because word got out about me and now there's a bounty on my head. The last time I checked I think it was 100,000 silver (that's the money in this world). I had a lot of bounty hunters show up but I got out of there quickly. Not because I am weak it's because I don't want to hurt them. I am not a bad person, I am like any other girls I want to fall in love but I can't because I live forever and no one will come near unless they want to kill me." But I wish I-*_Growl_*. Oh yeah it's dinner time. Okay let me see want to eat I have 10 fish, 5 birds, and 15 berries. I got I well have one fish and two berries."

**After Dinner**

I smelled the air *_sniff sniff_*." It smells like another bounty hunter is getting near. I'll sleep until dawn pack up and leave. So I don't get caught." She lay down on the stone floor. Laying her head on her hand and used her tail as a blanket. Then curl up into a ball and went to sleep. But want she didn't know that her life was about to change by a certain boy.

**Boy's pov**

I am so tired from uphill through this forest. But I have to get away from them, before they can catch me. I thought I could hide in the forest but they followed me into it." Damn it" the boy yelled as he was standing in front of a cliff with a waterfall. The boy can see the first daylight coming from the horizon, dawn had begun. *_crack_* The boy whipped around to find five men wearing black suits. One of the men shouted at the boy "you are coming with us" the men begun to move forward, circling him. The boy didn't see away to escape them, but he didn't want to go with them. So he made a decision to jump off the cliff down the waterfall. As he jump off the cliff he hear the men yell out "Nooooooo!". The boy hit the bottom and black out.

**Wolf's pov**

I woke up at dawn and I walked outside of the cave. "Wow what a beautiful sunrise" I exclaimed and gasped at the beauty. But then I started to sniff the air. "I have to hurry and pack up they are closing in." I said as I ran back into the cave to pack up my stuff. I packed up and put on my green leaf dress and hat. And I set off to find a different cave. I went through the forest, past a cliff with a waterfall; I went downhill to where a pond was. It was where the waterfall exited. I had to get a drink of water for the long journey, because I didn't know when I will see water again. Then the wolf saw a boy at the bottom of the pond. Without a second thought I jump into the pond. All I thought was a boy was drowning and I need to save him. I pull him out of the pond and give him CPR. He coughed up all the water. He woke up for a second and then he passed out. Then it occurred to me what if he is the bounty hunter but then he looks too young to be a bounty hunter and he doesn't smell like one. Most of the bounty hunter smells like beer. Well he smells like the pond. "OH NO, he going to catch a cold if he doesn't get dry!" I yelled out loud. I picked him up and back to my cave. I started a fire to warm him up. I when out of the cave to find new leafs for a new dry dress and hat, and to find herbs to heal the boy because the boy is all beat up for some reason. After some time past I found all that I need. I headed into the cave and fixed up the boy. I sat away from the boy and started to make a new dress and hat. I finish the dress and hat and I took off the wet dress and hat. I put on the new ones. Then I walk over to the boy and change the herbs. The boy started to wake up by this time it was evening. The look on his face was confusion and then he turns his head to look at me. Then he jump up quickly and was about to ran out of the cave but then I grabbed his wrist pulled him down. Then I got on top of him to pin him down, but he kept screaming out "LET ME GO YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME BACK" he screamed. Then he started to kick me and I was starting to mad. Then finally I screamed out "STOP MOVING YOU ARE GOING TO REOPEN YOUR WOUNDS AND I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE YOU ANYWHERE SO STOP MOVING!". He stop move and just looked at me and then his face turn red. "Oh do you have a fever" I said as I putting my forehead to his forehead then he got redder. Then he said "No it's because you are top of me" getting redder. "Wow you have a twisted mind" I said get off of him. "No I don't" he yelled back. Then I said back "Yes you do and stop yelling someone might hear you". "Oh yeah then why did you scream a little while ago" he comeback. There was a little silence before I said "how did you end up in a pond?". He replied with "I jumped over the cliff with the waterfall". "You are crazy. May I ask why?" I ask him. Then he said "I was getting chased by five men that were bounty hunters and I was cornered at the edge of a cliff with a waterfall and so I jumped off the cliff, and landed in the pond below it.". "Yeah that explains the five bounty hunters smelled in the air last night and this morning.". "So you are getting chase by bounty hunters too?" I asked. He answer "Yeah but what do you mean by too?". "Wow you are dense I am too getting chase by bounty hunter.". "Yaaaaa a criminal someone help me!". I hit the top of his head "For your information but you are one too" I said a bit anger. What he said next caught me by surprise. He said kind of laughing "I know I know, since we are both good criminal why don't we become bounty hunters as a team and catch the bad guys to clear are name. So will you become my companion on this journey?". He held his hand out for me to take. I stood there in shock, because no one has ever asked me to be their companion before, I was kind of happy. I was asked to leave my dark world behind and go back to the beautiful world of light so I happy to take the offer. We pack up are stuff and walk out of the cave. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my name. It is Sapphire it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile. Then he said "It is a pleasure to meet you Sapphire my name is…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger for his name but I don't know what I am going to name him. But I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and now I had something special for you guy at DEVIANTART I draw what Sapphire looks like it's not the very good but later now I will redraw it to make it better and now my account is PokeGirlArtist** **I had other draw but it is not much. I will start now on chapter 2 so please look forward to it. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf Girl

**Author's Note: **Sorry if you wait for long, but here is the second chapter. I finally pick a boy's name for him. I will try to get the story faster, but the problem is school. I just restarted school so I have that to deal with. And now here is chapter 2.

**Rated**: T

**Chapter 2: The New Bounty Hunters**

**Last time**: _"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my name. It is Sapphire it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile. Then he said "It is a pleasure to meet you Sapphire my name is…_

**Sapphire pov.**

"My names Hajime it's nice to meet you partner" he with a big grin on his face.

"So where do we begin to become bounty hunters" I ask him.

He replied "The first we need to get new clothes and weapons. Then we need to fill out a form showing that we are a team."

"Okay, so where do we go to sign up." I asked.

He explained "We need to go to Baunti-mura it's the home town of the bounty hunters, but before that we need to go to the town to stop by to pick up clothes so we don't get recognize by the other bounty hunters when we sign in. It's a day's journey by carriage."

I was worried because I haven't been a town for years. And plus he doesn't know about my tail or ears. How long well I be able to hide them before someone finds out? And well he still be by my side when he finds out? But I decided to trust him, because I got tired of being alone.

"By the way I don't have sliver, so I can't pay for the carriage ride" I inform him.

"That ok I still have plenty of sliver left over to get us there, and get us clothes." He said with a smile.

"Then let's pack up and go." I said with a big grin on my face. I haven't smile like that in years it felt good.

He smile back at me and said "Okay let's get going."

So we left the cave I stay in for two weeks and we found a carriage. We set off for Hana no machi the town we had to go to.

The driver of the carriage look at me weird. "What's wrong is there something on my face."

He shook his head and said "No".

**At night in the carriage**

I asked Hajime "So we will arrive around tomorrow morning."

He's reply was "Yes, so we might want to get some sleep. Goodnight Sapphire." _*yawn*_

He fell asleep but I stayed up for a bit thinking. What is going happen to us on this journey? Will this be the end of me? I could not stop thinking what might happen to us. I forced myself to go to sleep.

**In a Dream**

I looked around it was all black. There was no one there. I start to panic I was alone again. It wasn't until then I realized I hated being alone. So I started to scream out his name.

"Hajime, Hajime, Hajime!" I keep screaming out his name waiting for answer. There was no answer I began to cry, because I didn't want this. I wanted to be with someone.

**In the morning**

I suddenly woke up sweating and panting. I calm myself down and waited for Hajime to wake up. I fixed my hair and tail then I sat there thinking what did that dream really meant was there another reason, because I haven't had a dream in year what was going on with me. Just then I heard movement I look over to Hajime. He was waking up and saw me then sat up straight up quickly. I laugh at I think he forgot I was here.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said giggling.

"Oh, it's just you Sapphire" he said with a yawn.

"Yeah who else well it be" I said.

"Are you guys a wake yet? It came from the front of the carriage.

Hajime yelled out "Yeah were up. Are we there?"

"Yeah, that will be 65 silver please." The diver said.

**In Town **

We walked into a clothes store. We went to the men's clothes first. He got dress in a hat and a bandana covering his face. For his body he wore a black pant and shirt, heavy boots, and a cloak to covering everything. It very hot, but he said is what he had to do to stay hidden from another bounty hunters. Next we went to the women's clothes. I was looking at all the girl's clothes I was having a ball. I finally pick out an outfit so I went to the changing room. I got changes into the outfit, and walked out of the dressing room. Hajime was standing there waiting for me to be done. He turn around and his mouth dropped, his turn cherry red, and then he close his mouth as quickly as it dropped. He gulped it look like he was trying to find the words to say, but could not find anything.

"Does it look okay?" I asked him it seemed too snapped right out of it.

"Yeah, but wouldn't stand out and will you get cold?" he replied

"Yeah" I said sadly. Starting to walk back into the dressing room when I heard.

"Wait Sapphire, here try this cloak with the outfit." He suggested. I turn around grabbed the cloak put it on, and spin around in it.

"Well, how does it look?" I asked him.

"Good, it won't draw attention, and now the hood." He pull the hood on my head. Then he laughed "Wow, you look good in dog's ears."

I stood there frozen thinking (Did the headband fall off) I trying to stay calm. I asked him "What do mean what dog ears?"

His answer was "They sewed dog ears on the top of the hood."

I let out a sigh of relief (thank goods there fake ears).

"Now let's go buy the clothes now." He said.

"Okay!" I said happily walking next to him.

After we bought the clothes we walked out of the store, and we got another carriage.

"How long will this carriage ride be? I asked

"About an hour and half." He answer.

S- "Oh okay."

S- "Don't bounty hunter teams need names and so do the team members?"

H- "Yes, they do thank you I forgot."

S- "So what we'll be are team name?"

H- "Judging by the clothes we are wearing how about the Midnight Hunters."

S- "I think that will be alright."

S- "What about are names?"

H- "You can be Night Wolf and I can be the Mid Hunter. How about that?

S- "Well I am fine with it."

S- "By the way can you fight?"

H- "Yes, I can what about you?"

S- "I can and I am pretty good at it."

H- "Well ok then."

D- "Hey you two we are here!"

H- "Okay, how much is it.

D- "25 silver."

After we paid we got out of the carriage and we walk into a big building. Hajime walked up to a counter and talk to a lady. She gave a form and he fill it out, and then gave it back to her.

He turn around and yelled. "Come on Night!"

Guessing it was me, and then yelled back "Okay Mid!" (Wow we gave each other nicknames)

I ran up to him smiling. "Okay that is done what's next?" I asked.

"Well since this town is like home base to bounty hunter I thought we buy a house to come home too." He said.

"Wow I haven't had a home to come too." I said smiling.

"Now you are going to have one." He smiled.

We walked into a building again Hajime did most of the talking.

"Do you have any house for 1,500 silver?" he asked

"Yes, but it's in the woods and wolfs live there. So I wouldn't recommend it to anyone." The seller said.

"We will take it!" I said quickly as it was going to vanish if I didn't.

"All right, but you are always welcome changes homes." The seller said.

**The way to house or at the house**

The house was far into the woods I all really senses over 50 wolfs in this forest. They are watching us, but they won't attack because of me. We arrived at the house it was a good sized house for 1,500 silver. It was still in good shape it was build out of wood from the forest. We walk thru the front door, and all the furniture was delivered that we pick out before coming to the house.

"We have to go on a job soon, because we are run low after buying clothes, a house, furniture, and supplies." Hajime said.

"Where do we go to get the jobs." I asked.

"We go to the Silver Rose it's a bar that has job request board." He answered.

"Okay, then let's go get a job. Come on let's go!" I said pushing him out the door.

**At the Silver Rose in the evening **

We walk thru the door and everyone turn around and stare at us. We just walked up to the board. I saw a men who take animals kills them and wears their coats and does the same to humans. His bounty was 20,000 silver I reached up and ripped it off. I went to the counter and gave the paper to the lady.

"We are taking this one." I said to her.

"And you are?" She asked

"I am Night Wolf and that over there is Mid Hunter my partner and are team is the Midnight Hunters."

"Oh, so you are the newbies. Welcome to the family!" she said and everyone cheered. "My name is Mary and I own this bar it's nice to meet you Night and Mid."

"Wow thanks." I smiled.

We talk and drink almost all night. Then we went home to rest, because tomorrow we go on are first job together.

**That is the end of chapter 2 and chapter 3 is the first job. If you want to know what Sapphire's outfit it was a cloak with wolf ears that covers her face, boots that have laces up to the knee, and a dress that is a light pink and goes a little bit above the knee. It has a black trim and black ribbon and lace. And a black collar. Sorry it took long to write. See you guys soon as I can. **


End file.
